The Nokk
The Nokk is a mystical water spirit that takes on the form of a horse, in the 2019 Disney movie ''Frozen II''. The horse-shaped water spirit is also the Enchanted Forest's guardian of the Dark Sea, where Ahtohallan resides above its waves. Appearance The Nokk takes the form of a horse that is made out of water, with light blue glowing eyes. Its mane and tail flows with the current when it is underwater, while above the water they droop down like a regular horse mane and tail would in a calm environment, along with its mane and tail having a waterfall or a water curtain-like flow. When the Nokk makes itself unseen it turns its body into an underwater wave of bobbles that flows with the current, just as it's body melts back into water when it returns to the Dark Sea from above its waves. When Elsa rode on the Nokk's back, she used her ice magic to create a rein to place over the water spirit's face, so she'll be able to tame and ride it with ease. At the end of the film, Elsa lightly freezes the Nokk into snow in order for it to ride on land. Personality As a protector of the Dark Sea, the Nokk as a sense of duty to its task. As well as a sense of judgement towards those who try to prove their worth to the water spirit, along with gaining its earned respect, due to King Runeard's dark actions towards the forest had angered all four elemental spirits. Which is why Elsa had to face and tame the elemental sprit of water with her determination, magical abilities and courage before the Nokk takes her to Ahtohallan. While the horse-shaped elemental becoming Elsa's fateful stallion show a loyal and respectful side the water spirit, just as the curse it and the other three spirits placed upon the Enchanted Forest, along with the Nokk's actions in its battle with Elsa, indicates a ruthless side to the spirit. Powers and Abilities The Nokk possesses aquakinectic powers of the sea, as it uses them and the watery surface of it's ocean home to guard the secrets of the forest; as well as to test people of their worthiness to learn them. It also uses its aquatic powers to make itself unseen in a flash of a bright light, which looks similar to the bright light that comes from a flash of lightning, above the waves while the Nokk itself is underwater, before turning from a wave of bobbles that flow with the current into its stallion form; and back into water that flows with a group of bobbles again. The water spirit had also used its powers to control the rivers that flow through the Enchanted Forest, and Arendelle; since Elsa waking the spirits that gotten the Nokk to take and stop the kingdom's flowing water before later returning it back to the kingdom. Because of it's watery made body, however, it cannot leave the water's above domain, unless Elsa uses her magic to freeze the Nokk itself so it can leave the water. While the Nokk's battle with Elsa, along with they dash to Arendelle's aid, shows that the water spirit is both strong and fast, like any other horse. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III The two don’t interact much in the fandom, but it is most likely that Elsa’s taming of the Nokk would remind Hiccup of himself taming Toothless. Jack Frost Since the Nokk is a water spirit and a guardian of a certain part of the forest, while Jack is a winter spirit and a Guardian of Childhood, there is a chance that the two magical beings would be able to come across each other. Even though its horse form, glowing eyes and putting people in danger, whenever they take its trail, could make Jack feel uneased when he compares those traits to Pitch's Nightmares. The Nokk might know the Man in the Moon, which would probably make it trust Jack. Merida DunBroch Encountering blue colored spirits as both a child and teenager, and gets along well with her horse Angus, Merida wouldn't be too shocked of the Nokk being a spirit or of its watery horse form. Rapunzel Corona On her journey of following the black rocks, all while uncovering the origins of both the Moonstone opal and the Sun-Drop flower, would probably get Rapunzel to face the Nokk so she could learn the magical secrets from Ahtohallan, to see if the legendary location that the Nokk guards and sometimes brings people to could provide her with the answers she seeks. The Nokk would most likely respect Rapunzel due to her association with the Sun, and may have encountered the healing Sun Flower long ago. Queen Elsa When Elsa came to the Dark Sea and knew that she needs to cross it in order to reach the mysterious voice on Ahtohallan, she encounters the water spirit of the Enchanted Forest, the Nokk. During the film, Elsa is able to tame the Nokk, among the other elements, and arrives at Ahtohallan upon it. The Nokk later returns with Elsa riding on its back to Arendelle with the coming flood approaching, in which Elsa freezes it. At the end, Elsa decides to stay in the Enchanted Forest (but makes regular visits to Arendelle) and appears to have earned the Nokk’s full trust and respect at the Fifth Spirit. She then freezes the Nokk in order to ride it on land and rises off to Arendelle on it. The Nokk seems to be very loyal to Elsa. After fans learned about the Nokk from leaks before the official Frozen II trailers came out, a few fans had began to feature the Nokk, of what they believe it will look like, as her horse. While the film proofing the theory/commonly shared idea delinked many fans. Moana Waialiki Because the Nokk comes from the Dark Sea and is a water spirit there is a chance that Moana's friendship with the Ocean would allow them to meet. Queen Iduna of Arendelle Because Iduna originally came from the Enchanted Forest, before its time of peace with the spirits came to a temperedly end, there is a chance that Iduna might have known the Nokk; since she was close with the Wind Spirit. After fans learned about the Nokk from leaks before the official Frozen II trailers came out, a few fans had theorized that the water spirit might had been the one who sank her ship, or was there to witness Iduna's final moments of life. As she asks the Nokk to not harm her daughters or to watch over them. Images Nokk.png|Concept Art of the Nokk with Elsa The Nokk appearing before Elsa.gif Frozen II - The Nokk facing Elsa.png Concept_art_of_the_Nokk's_watery_body.png Concept_art_of_Elsa_facing_the_Water_Nokk.png Category:Frozen Category:Frozen 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Horses Category:Steeds Category:Pets